


Hidden Talents

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: KKM! Collection [5]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: And so is Yuuri, Cute, Fluff, Fun, Kinda, M/M, PWP, Sex, Wolfram IS a perv, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: Wolfram has a useless talent, and that is that he can be a very rude man, that is something that his boyfriend knows well. Even when it is only in this way being alone, or with his brothers, Yuuri has had the opportunity to listen to him on countless occasions.Will Yuuri have such a hidden talent that could surprise both of them?...This was supposed to be a PWP. Something happened. I'm so sorry, but this is good just the way it is.





	Hidden Talents

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Talento Oculto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336310) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> This was supposed to be a PWP. Something happened. IDK~ I think is perfect in this way. Someday I will make that PWP on some cheap/luxury hotel for their "Not-Honey-Moon-but-something-like-that", maybe. That's the dream.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HIDDEN TALENT**

 

Lord von Bielefeld Wolfram can become rude. Absurdly rude. So much that sometimes his fiancé thinks he is really marrying an old curmudgeon from earth that a young demonic prince. Although it is _cute_. Only a little. Since he only allowed himself to be that way close to those who have more of his confidence. With his brothers, basically. And, most especially, when he wishes death to his enemies. The rest is only permitted when he thinks that nobody is listening. Oh~ Also with that person. His definitive rival — according to him — and first love enemy (the other is Saralegui but it is not as if Yuuri wants to talk about it). Shibuya thinks that the reason for this is not just the blonde's fault. Maybe if his best friend had not made them the center of his sarcastic comments, surely the future consort would not hate him as much as he does now ...

—No way! Go and fuck yourself, Sage! Yuuri is mine for today!

Knowing that they have advanced enough so that Wolfram is able to answer a phone call on his mobile phone while they escape for a few days to the earth is one of the secret pleasures of the Maou.

—AH!? OF NO GOODDAMN WAY, OLD PERVERTED!

The Maou tries not to laugh when he hears it. His boyfriend has lowered his voice to the minimum after such a yell... _Cute_. He actually thinks that he really is still asleep. Yuuri fits better in bed, while tries to hear more of the discussion.

—I do not care how disgustingly old your ass is, or that you're older than the damn time, in this life you're a fucking kid next to me and I'm not going to let an imbecile like you ruin the vacations we've been planning so long ...

“ _It's a bit sexy to defend so jealously what he considers his ... Me_   _included,_   _from time to time ..._ ” he thinks, amused, as he gets up just enough to observe the silhouette of the other in the distance. Although the door is almost closed, he still distinguishes his bare feet through the small space. The light of the room casts its shadow in any case.

“ _Although ... Kid…? MuraKen…_   _He is older than me..._ ” he continues thinking, annoyed, then smiles at the thought “ _Oh honey-chan ~ I can make you get so upset with this…”_

He is betting all the money he is charging at the moment that Murata has made a comment related to sex, because he hears that the blond releases an almost animal growl. A truth has been said, and he does not want to know which was this time. Shibuya thanks   —As much as he regrets— that his mobile phone is current enough not to be a cap. The dramatic effect of giving the cut off would be epic —and expensive—. Wolfram has already hung up, because he hears clearly how his phone bounces against some surface, surely the table. He squirms between the sheets when he hears his footsteps approaching. Close his eyes just before the door is opened.

Yuuri can clearly feel how the other's weight is added to the bed, pretend unconsciousness when he notices his breathing behind his neck. The king trembles barely noticeable. He lets out a small laugh when a kiss falls on his naked back.

—St...   —He murmurs, when the pale hands offend his sides, causing him tickle— St… Stop~…

He begins to laugh without being able to avoid it, he can see through his eyelids the satisfied smile on Wolfram’s face. He confessed earlier that he likes to do just this to calm down ... And Yuuri has been put at a disadvantage from the beginning precisely because of it. It is the option that he likes the most at that moment ... It was laughing until exhaustion for a not so unexpected attack, or finishing another good hour being use by him as retaliate-stress target. Not exactly fighting.

— Wolfram! — He exclaims, surprised when a hand has slid down to pinch his buttocks, and he flips him over with a slap on it.

When he does flips, he knows that he has exposed himself completely. The smile satisfied in the blonde announces the simple victory that has yielded. Wolfram has known for a long time that he sometimes pretends to stay asleep to hear him doing that kind of act. None have ever spoken of that before, they silently agreed to continue with the game of Yuuri “Not-knowing-Wolf-wants-to-fuck-after-a-verbal-fight”.   But of course the prince had no intention of letting him win this time. Not even letting him get away just with the pleasure of make him happy just with his laughs. The fact that Wolfram opens his way between his legs is enough warning that this time they’re going to make it in the prince’s terms.

The king surrenders between kisses, taking his face in his hands, losing his fingers inside the tangled hair following his demands without fighting. Since they arrived there the previous morning they have not left the room. Not even from the bed.

—You know? —The Maou say at the same time that the older one is leaving kisses down his neck, on a path that goes to his chest— Murata is actually older than me...

When he stands still he smiles maliciously.

—The truth is… You are trying to get sex with a kid, dear ...

He laughs out loud when the blonde pushes him against the bed, going away from him with a visibly puckered frown. He continues for long minutes while the blonde stays kneeling in front of him, Wolfram does not want to agree, but he does not have anywhere to go. At that time there is no programming on TV that he likes. And even if there was... What Wolf understood with free days, both alone, out of any supervision was simple: t

They were free to fuck until it was physically impossible.

And even in that scenario Wolfram would only stop until Yuuri scream at him without voice at all “ **No fucking more** ”. Just then!

He was truly asking too much from his fiancé to just let him do to him whatever he wants? They never had that kind of chances in home!

When Yuuri keeps laughing at his sulky expression, Wolfram has had enough. He looks at him badly before standing up, and turns his back.

—Oh, Fuck you...

And suddenly the laughter ends. Confused, and a little regretful   —Because he had never said anything like that to him before, no with that voice—, the blond turns to see him. He feels his throat dry when he looks at his fiancé's eyes.

—That’s what you want?

It takes a few seconds for the older to understand.

—What?

He had to misunderstood. Definitely.  

When the youngest slowly gets up to kneel as he was before he feels more anxious. The king's hand reaches for his shirt, pulling him to his side. Wolfram did try to dress before go out to discuss with the Sage, not the same with the Maou, who was still naked. Wolfram does not resist the kiss Yuuri leaves on his lips, and he holds his breath as he travels up to his neck.

—Me fucking me... Do you want me to do that?

The moment a silence sets in, the Maou moves away to admire his work ... Unfortunately, the prince recovered faster than he expected. Way more fast that he wanted. He got nervous as he realized. Wolfram is looking at him with evil plans written on his eyes. Now he is officially fucked up. When the other's hands take him from the hip he contains a gasp. He definitely fucked up.

—You're really an idiot ... Offering things you do not expect to fulfill ...

Yuuri try to escape without success. Stays still when hungry lips capture his. He melts in Wolfram’s arms without being able to avoid it. When he moves away and reaches his of his ear he lets out a moan.

—Yes, I want.  

Yuuri contains a sigh.

—I want to see you do it...

 

.

.

.

.

 

 

Shibuya Yuuri has had traumatizing experiences, but, by far, this has been the worst of all. And not because it was bad, not at all. No way. Just the opposite. It has been surprisingly pleasant, both for him and for the other, but that does not mean it has been the worst moment of his life by far. No one ever need to know what the fuck just happened. Never.

Accommodated even on the lap of the prince   —Because fuck him, he is comfortable there, and he has already done enough for the rest of his lifetime, or this “honey moon” at least—, feeling how Wolfram’s hands absent-mindedly caress his lower back, Yuuri still thinks that his sex life will never be the same ever again. He hides better in the blonde's chest, using more straight minute by minute. Wolfram does not seem bothered no matter how much he buries himself against him with the intention of infuriate him.  The king sighs low.

The fucking worst. The most pleasant experience of the last 12 hours has been the worst of all. It's one thing for the blonde to know where to touch him, or how to do it, so that he feels satisficed all the time ... But to have the power in that way. At their own pace. And as he wants ... As deep as he prefers ...

—I do not understand ...— confesses the blonde

That's why it was 12 hours. Wolfram had his spectacular modes too, luckily for both. And boy, what he has done before felt just as good as what he did just now, but fuck…

—It is not clear to me...

Shibuya loses the thread of his thoughts when the other one takes his chin to see him in the eyes. The dark night is lost in the green lake without being able to avoid it.   What was he thinking exactly, again? Something about what?

—What do you not understand? — inquires, unable to remember what he was saying to himself before.

—How can you be so bad riding a horse when you are fantastic at riding my…?

The blow that Yuuri has given him with his fist has silenced his prayer just in time. The king rises with his legs still shaking and curses him while Wolfram releases the laughter of his life from the position in which the other has left him in the bed when pushing him hard.  

“ _Oh. Sweet revenge…_ ”

He intends to teach him then how to give   a   true   punch when they get back ShinMa latter.   He replants in just minutes... If Yuuri continue throwing punches like that, he will never hurt him if he keeps bothering him like that ever. When Wolfram watches him lock himself in the bathroom with all his body going straight to red he keeps laughing.

Something is sure. From the two of them, at least Wolfram is sincerer... That existential doubt was not a lie at all. It wasn’t a true joke.

He may be rude, but his fiancé has a hidden talent.

Yuuri has a natural talent to ride a dick. Lucky that only Wolfram knows about it.

.

.

.

 

 


End file.
